


Conversation

by Sokorra



Series: Academy Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoshi & Jon discuss their plans as the school comes together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I’m dedicating this one to Bee, who inspired me to actually get this on paper (or screen).

”Hows it going, Professor,” came a amused voice behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled as Hoshi walked towards him, carrying a tray filled with her lunch. She had fun teasing him about leaving his life as a Captain of a starship to come teach at the Academy. Of course, she was one of the few people who know at the moment why he had made that decision.

“Fine. I think I got my syllabus planned out for Astronautics. How is your planning coming along.” Hoshi sat down slowly, as her larger frame made it less easy to sit in the picnic table seating. As it was, she couldn’t sit facing the table if she wanted to be comfortable. 

“I have the syllabus already ready for all my classes. This isn’t my first time as a teacher, so I just grabbed the old ones and refurbished them for Starfleet.” She had been the first to volunteer for the new academy, Jon’s brainchild and quite possibly his legacy within the fleet. He left the heroics for now to his wife.

“How about the baby?” He smiled at her as she frowned looking down at her stomach. She was already a week overdue, but so far the doctors weren’t worried. That didn’t mean that Hoshi hadn’t been worried.

“He’s kicking up a storm.”

“He? So you finally gave in and got the gender?”

“Nope, I’m still holding out. But given the family history, I fully expect a boy. Speaking of which,” and her frown changed into an amused smirk, “how goes the baby planning in the Archer household.”

“Nowhere at the moment,” he responded with a sigh, closing his book and bringing the tray closer to him to eat some of the melon in her fruit cup. Hoshi didn’t mind. ”We have an appointment on Friday, but we are starting to think that maybe its just something we waited too long to try for.”

“Don’t say that.” Hoshi put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Erika and he had been attempting to conceive for over a year now. One of the reasons for his retirement and handing the Enterprise’s reigns over to Malcolm was that he wanted to be home to be around any children they may have. But it didn’t look like it was going to happen. “You never know what will happen. I certainly never expected this one.”

“You are also a good deal younger then me, dear.”

“Well, you still have a chance. Don’t give up hope.” He knew she was vaguely pointing out to him that there was a friend of theirs who most likely would never have children due to an accident. She didn’t know that wasn’t exactly true, but even retired he wasn’t free to tell her everything he knew.

“We will see on Friday. Now you better eat something. Your husband will have my head if I don’t take care of you.” Hoshi rolled her eyes and smiled. Jon’s mouth stretched into a smile of his own, unable to resist the infectious happiness that Hoshi gave off.

“I’m fine, thank you very much. And I’m eating. I just haven’t been hungry lately. My grandmother insists its a sign that the baby is about to come. Although given it was supposed to be here ten days ago, I don’t think there is anything that won’t point to a sign that he’s about to arrive.”

“What name did you choose?”

“Nathaniel James, if its a boy. Toshiko Mai if its a girl.”

“Toshiko Mai sounds pretty.”

“His idea actually. Toshiko is the name of my grand aunt, one who lived in Britain a century ago. Apparently she died during an early conflict with aliens that wasn’t documented until recently. He found it amazing. Apparently she was involved with a relative of his, some cousin fifteen times removed or something, a Doctor. They weren’t able to be together because he died.”

“Well, history repeating itself more happily this time.”

“Yes,” Hoshi said, gratefulness in her voice. After the recent attack on Enterprise, there had been a few hours when history could have repeated itself more accurately. ”Did you and Erika ever discuss names.”

“Well, Serena is about as far as we got. Erika just saw it one day and decided she was going to name her child Serena. We don’t really want to discuss any names until there is something that we can name.”

“It will happen, Jon.” It felt odd, but nice, to hear her call him Jon again. No longer Sir, or Captain. It was taking Malcolm and Travis a little longer to adjust. ”One day we will all be here, having an Enterprise reunion and some of the kids running around will be yours.” She looked over at his padd, looking at his syllabus. “You aren’t going to include a speech on gazelle birthing rituals are you?”

“Will no one ever let me go on that one?”


End file.
